Flight
by FoxieSango
Summary: An Elmabby (Elmo and Abby Cadabby) fanfiction. Elmo and Abby Cadabby have a moment together before Elmo has to go away on a trip. (Do not copy or repost anywhere, thanks)!


**"Flight"  
>Series: <strong>Sesame Street  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Friendship, [light] Romance, General  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Elmo and Abby Cadabby have a moment together before Elmo has to go away on a trip.  
><strong>First Published 610/2014 at 3:38 PM on Tumblr**  
><strong><br>PROMPT**: (from OTPPrompts on Tumblr): **Imagine that Person B has to be away a lot, so they buy Person A a stuffed animal to cuddle with while they're gone.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was NOT written for profit. I do NOT own any elements of <strong>_**Sesame Street**_**. ****_Sesame Street_**** was created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett; all materials & characters are currently owned by the Sesame Workshop.****

***Author's Note: Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. Also, the only sites where I EVER upload my stories are: my Fanfiction account (here), my Deviantart account, my Tumblr, and My Wordpress blog. If any websites, other than these, feature any copies of my stories, they were uploaded without my permission and should be reported/removed. **

-**_Verification of which accounts are mine on these websites can be found under my profile._**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Elmo and Abby stood side-by-side as the two fifteen-year-olds stared up at the flight schedules on the board overhead (well, Abby was fifteen; Elmo was fifteen-and-a-half). Abby was donned in a simple sky-blue, long-sleeved shirt and some blue jeans. She also was wearing a light-weight, yellow rain-jacket. Elmo was dressed in a black, V-neck shirt that had one button undone at the collar. He also wore blue jeans, but had on a brown, leather jacket. The two had arrived at the airport just 20 minutes prior, and Elmo's flight wasn't leaving for another hour. But they had faced a light drizzle on the way to the airport, and there was a possibility for heavier rain to move in over the next couple of hours. Some destinations were experiencing worse weather than them that day too. And so,<p>

"It looks like quite a few flights have been cancelled, already," Abby said.

"Yeah," Elmo responded. There was a beat.

"Looks like yours is still scheduled though," she said. Elmo nodded,

"Yeah."

"I hope it's not delayed or anything," she said. Elmo just continued to stare up at the scheduled flights. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit. It wasn't like he was a newbie at this. The red monster had been flying out of the country since he was three years old; it came with the territory of being part of the Sesame Street family. Even now, he was travelling overseas to take part in a meeting about the opportunity to start up a new joint-learning initiative in Australia. So he was used to this; but he still kind of wished the flight was a bit delayed so that he could spend a little more time with the fairy at his side before leaving.

Abby had travelled on overseas trips with him before, but she couldn't make it this time around because she was busy working on some important project that was crucial to her Fairy-in-Training courses.

"Gosh, is it bad that I kinda wish we had a little bit more time before you had to leave?" Abby asked. Elmo glanced down at her and she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Heh, nothing. Just…Elmo was kind of thinking the same thing," he said with a smile. Abby's eyes grew wide and then she giggled.

"I think we probably spend too much time together," she laughed, and Elmo laughed right alongside her. Their chuckles soon died down and Abby just smiled at her best friend.

"I am going to miss you though. Guess I'm just going to have to catch the next trip. But have lots of fun for me, okay? And take lots of pictures!" she said, putting her arms behind her back. Elmo stared at her for a minute before smiling.

"Yeah. …Uh, Elmo has something for you, actually," he said, putting his suitcase down and releasing the handle on his rolling bag. He then shifted his weight to move one of his backpack-straps off of his shoulders. He reached around and unzipped the bag before pulling out a smaller, purple gift bag. Abby blinked.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the gift bag's handles. Elmo blushed lightly as he zipped up and re-shouldered his backpack. He shoved his hands into his pockets and didn't answer; he simply waited for her reaction. Abby looked from her friend, to the bag, and then reached inside. She gasped as she pulled out a little plush version of her best friend. She brought one hand up to her mouth to hold back a giggle. Elmo flushed even more, slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, it's cute! But why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"It's just…you know, so you don't miss Elmo so much while he's away," the red monster said with a smile. Abby's eyes grew wide, and then she beamed.

"Oh wow, thanks Elmo. I'll take good care of it; I'm just sorry I didn't get you anything," she said. Elmo shook his head.

"You being here is enough," he said. With that, Abby lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the red monster. Elmo froze a moment before hugging her back.

"Come back safe, okay?" she asked. Elmo nodded and tightened his hug, just managing to whisper something to Abby before there was an announcement about his flight over the intercom. It seemed as if his flight was not projected to be one of the delayed ones, and they were urging passengers to approach the waiting area for their gate. So, Elmo reluctantly pulled away from his friend and gave her one last smile before reaching down to gather his luggage and heading through security.

Once he was out of sight, Abby smiled down at the plushie in her hands. It was so adorable and looked just like him. Now that she thought about it, she was a bit embarrassed that in all of her years of working for Sesame Street, she had never really focused on getting a lot of merchandise of her friends. Abby admired the softness of the doll and squeezed the belly gently like Elmo told her to do. She heard the small doll reply,

"_Hi Abby, Elmo loves you!"_ and she felt a rush of warmth wash over her as she grinned from ear to ear. Even though that was practically Elmo's catchphrase, Abby couldn't help but feel that the message had a bit more of a personal meaning behind it this time. She squeezed the doll again,

"_Smile Abby, Elmo will be back soon!" _it said. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a small laugh as she held the doll close to her heart.

"_Hi Abby, Elmo loves you!_"

"_Elmo, come home soon,_" she thought.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome!<p> 


End file.
